Benutzer:Rpfreund/Zusammenfassung 24.02.2018
Rohmaterial * Just a MessageBoardsFan(Ein trölmischer Flieger landet) * 5:47Just a MessageBoardsFan(Rpfreund und paar trölmische Gardisten steigen aus) * 5:48Just a MessageBoardsFanLass den erstmal draußen, ich will mich in Ruhe unterhalten * 5:48RpfreundWas wollt ihr hier gardisten? * 5:48Just a MessageBoardsFan* Just a MessageBoardsFan tretet vor * Moin Kevin! * 5:48RpfreundWas willst du? * 5:48Just a MessageBoardsFanDu glaubst kaum, aber ich wurde in deiner Abwesenheit zum trölmischen Kaiser gekrönt * 5:48Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. ist auch anwesend * JUHU! Rplein! * 5:49RpfreundSv, dein Humor hat nichjt nachgelassen.Varan würde niemals einen Trottel wie dich zum Kaiser werden lassen! * JASMIN! * 5:49Just a MessageBoardsFanVaran ist Tod. * 5:50Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Varan hatte Sv auch nicht als nachfolger bestimmt. Sv hatte sich die krone einfach genommen! * 5:50RpfreundDas erklärt einiges. * Und was wollt ihr beiden hier? * 5:50Just a MessageBoardsFanDas rpianische Parlament ist nach Miderde abgezogen * Jasmin hat neuwahlen veranlasst und aus irgendeinenen Grund regieren jetzt die Mafiosis * 5:51RpfreundUnd deshalb besucht irh mich auf Vodak? * Agent J.J. Winchester hat den Chat verlassen. * Agent J.J. Winchester ist dem Chat beigetreten. * 5:51Agent J.J. WinchesterHaha * 5:51Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Die Wahl lief nicht sonderlich gut * 5:51Just a MessageBoardsFanNe, ich besuche dich auf Bodak, damit ich dir unter die Nase reiben kann, dass ich Kaiser bin und du nicht * 5:52Rpfreund?me guckt Sv böse an * 5:52Just a MessageBoardsFanIhr könnt euch aber gerne im Exil bei mir im Reich aufhalten * 5:52Rpfreund* Rpfreund guckt Sv böse an * 5:52Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Wie wäre es damit, das wir gemeinsam die Nation zurück erobern? * 5:52Just a MessageBoardsFanDie trölmische Armee kümmert sich schon noch um die Rpnation, Aliierte haben wir schon genug * 5:52Agent J.J. WinchesterTja. Wenn du auch so blöd bist und es so machst das nur die Mafiosos abstimmen können dann ist es deine eigene Schuld Jasmin * 5:52Just a MessageBoardsFanJa * Aber keine Angst, die Aliierten Mächte ziehen gegen die Rpnation in den Krieg, und im Varasailler Vertrag wird gesichert, dass sowas nie wieder passiert * 5:53RpfreundJJ, lass meine Frau in Ruhe! * 5:53Just a MessageBoardsFanIst doch so * 5:53Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Das ist nicht die Zusammenarbeit die wir brauchen! * 5:53Agent J.J. WinchesterIch wollte es nur gesagt haben * 5:54RpfreundZusammenarbeit? HA! Mann im Aluhut, Testfreund, Rpfreund Junior, alle wollten Tod sehen. Der letzte der drei hat es dann sogar fast geschafft. Nur durch R1-P4 konnte ich überleben! Ich will sehen wie mann im Aluhut das mit seiner Hetzte gegen mich als angeblichen Zaren wieder gut machen will! * 5:54Just a MessageBoardsFanDie ernennt sich selbst zur Diktatorin und ist dann zu dumm um die Übernahme durch einen anderen Diktator aufzuhalten * 5:54Just a MessageBoardsFanHör auf, das UNschuldslamm zu spielen, du weißt ganz genau, warum es zum Revolt kam * 5:55RpfreundWeil mann im Aluhut nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als aus jeder Mücke eienn Elefanten zu machen! * 5:55Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Leute, wir sollten keine Schuld hin und her schieben sonder leiebr Zusammenarbeiten! * 5:56Agent J.J. WinchesterWir wissen aber alle wesen Schuld das ist * 5:56Just a MessageBoardsFanBzw. ihr bleibt hier im Exil und die neuen Großmächte kümmern sich darum * 5:56Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schaut Rp und Jasmin an * 5:56Just a MessageBoardsFanAch, JJ, darum können wir uns doch später kümmern! (zwinker) * 5:56RpfreundOhne Mann im Aluhut hätte es die Revolution nie gegeben und die Mafiosos wären nie an die Macht gekommen! * 5:57Agent J.J. WinchesterIrgendwann hätte es eine Revolution gegeben * 5:57Dennis300101So darf mal einen Einblick aUfer meinem Dokument haben JJ? * 5:57Just a MessageBoardsFanBzw. ohne Jasmins Inkompetenz wären die Mafiosos nie an die Macht gekommen * 5:57Agent J.J. WinchesterUnd wenn nicht durch Mann im Aluhut dann durch jemand anderen * Und das mit den Mafiosos wäre ohne Jasmin nicht passiert * 5:58Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. schlägt alle SCHNAUZE! Wer jetzt noch einmal jemanden für irgendetwas die Schuld gibt, muss lernen uim Weltall zu atmen! * 5:58Agent J.J. WinchesterDu bist Schuld * 5:58Just a MessageBoardsFanDU drohst uns? * 5:58Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schlägt zurück * 5:58Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. möchte JJ ins Weltall befördern * 5:58Dennis300101Ich gebe Jasmin die Schuld wegen den Drogen * 5:58Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester packt Jasmin am Hals und drückt zu * 5:58RpfreundUnd genau deshalb bereue ich es nicht wirklich Tod zu sein! * 5:59Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. tritt JJ in die Eier der vor Schmerz los lásst * 5:59Agent J.J. WinchesterAhh * Rpfreund Junior ist dem Chat beigetreten. * 5:59Just a MessageBoardsFanBehalte deine Krokodilstränen für den da * 5:59Rpfreund JuniorWie ich sehe werde ich nicht gebraucht! * 5:59Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester nimmt seine Faust und rammt sie Jasmin in den Bauch * 6:00Rpfreund JuniorIhr zerstört euch ja schon selber. Dann muss ich es ja nicht mehr machen. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! * 6:00Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. weicht JJs Schlag aus * 6:00Just a MessageBoardsFanJa, dann verschwinde * Du nervst sowieso nur * 6:00Rpfreund JuniorNein. ich will noch sehen wer von euch zuerst einen der anderen tötet. HAHAHAHAHA! * 6:01Agent J.J. WinchesterIch, Jasmin * 6:01Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. flüstert zu JJ, ob sie erstmal Frieden haben und das später nochmal "besprechen" * 6:01Agent J.J. WinchesterNein * Das wird jetzt erledigt * 6:01Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Tja, schade * 6:01Just a MessageBoardsFanSehe ich genauso. * 6:01Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester nimmt Jasmin und schmeißt sie Richtung Luke * 6:01Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. zückt Katana * 6:02Just a MessageBoardsFanJunior, Jasmin und Rpfreund haben keine politische Macht mehr, was interessieren die beiden uns noch? * 6:02Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester zieht eine Axt * Ich will Jasmin einfach aus Prinzip tot sehen. * 6:02Rpfreund* Rpfreund versucht sich selbst umzubrinegn * 6:02Agent J.J. WinchesterUnterstützt du mich nun * Sv * Oder nicht? * * Agent J.J. Winchester greift Jasmin mit den Äxten an * 6:03Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. weicht aus und klaut das unbemannte Raumschiff der Trölmer und fliegt nach Bodak. * 6:03Just a MessageBoardsFan* Just a MessageBoardsFan wirft mit Wurfbibeln nach Jasmin * Das Raumschiff ist bemannt * So dumm sind wir Trölmer nicht * (Der Pilot fliegt das Raumschiff wieder zurück * ) * 6:03Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt bin nur noch ich an Bord mit ein haufen leichen. * * Jasmin van Erpelfund II. t"tet den Pilot und landet auf Bodak. * 6:04Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester geht zur Brücke und schießt mit den Lasern des Schiffes nach Jasmin und dem Schiff * 6:04Rpfreund* Rpfreund versucht sich im schiff selbst umzubringen weil er von allen Idioten genervt ist. * 6:05Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester hilft Rp dabei in dem er die Frachtraum Luke öffnet * 6:05Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. zerstört eine scheibe und springt auf die Landeplattform. * 6:05Just a MessageBoardsFan* Just a MessageBoardsFan bringt Rpfreund um * So, Problem gelöst * 6:05Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schießt mit Raketen auf Bodak * 6:05Rpfreund* Rpfreund wird von R1-P4 wiederbelebt * Ich hasse mein Leben. * 6:05Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester tötet Rp erneut * 6:05Jasmin van Erpelfund II.(Bodak whrt sich und zerstört das Raumschiff) * 6:06Rpfreund* Rpfreund lebt immernoch * 6:06Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schützt das Raumschiff vorher mit einem Schild * 6:06Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior will Sv und JJ helfen * 6:07Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schlägt mit einer Axt Junior den kopf ab * Red1-People4 ist dem Chat beigetreten. * 6:07Red1-People4HÖRET MEINE WORT * 6:07Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior war nur eine Projektion * 6:07Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester landet mit dem Schiff auf Bodak und verfolgt Jasmin * 6:07Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. ist verschwunden * 6:08Just a MessageBoardsFanDeine Worte sind hier keine zwei Cent wert. * 6:08Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester beginnt damit Bodak durch Feuerbälle und starken Explosionen zu zerstören * 6:09Agent J.J. WinchesterWO BIST DU JASMIN. ZEIG DICH ODER ICH VERNICHTE DEN GANZEN PLANETEN * 6:09Red1-People4* Red1-People4 friert alle ein damit sie ihm zuhören Hört auf zu kämpfen! Schliesst lieber Frieden und lebt freiedlich weiter. Der Kampf ist sinnlos. Ihr seid die besten Krieger der Erde. Der Kampf wird ewig weiter gehem. * 6:09Just a MessageBoardsFanBlablabla * 6:09Agent J.J. WinchesterEwig? Das klingt lustig * 6:09Red1-People4(Bodak kann nicht von JJ vernichtet werden, da R1-P4 ihn schützt) * 6:09Just a MessageBoardsFanWir sind Feldherren, keine Krieger * Du Genie * 6:10Agent J.J. Winchester(es wird nicht alles vernichtet, nur Häuser und dergleichen) * (außerdem versuche ich nur Jasmin raus zu locken) * 6:10Red1-People4* Red1-People4 lässt die Bodakische Armee anrücken * 6:10Agent J.J. Winchester(JJ wird von Luzifer wieder auf getaut * ) * * Agent J.J. Winchester beginnt damit die Armee abzuschlachten * 6:10Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. befreit sich und flieht vor der bodakischen Armee * 6:11Red1-People4(die Bodakische Armee hat einen schutzschild gegen bösartige Götter) * 6:11Just a MessageBoardsFan"bösartig" du bist hier der bösartige * 6:11Agent J.J. Winchester(ich bin aber kein Gott) * 6:12Red1-People4Ich bin weder Böse noch Gut. Ich bin im Gleichgewicht. * 6:12Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester absorbiert die Seelen der Toten und wird stärker. Reißt nun allen das Herz raus und rennt Jasmin hinteher * hinter her * 6:12Just a MessageBoardsFanLügenpresse halt die Fresse @R1-P4 * 6:12Agent J.J. WinchesterJasmin bleib stehen oder es wird wirklich blutig * 6:12Red1-People4(S1V2-Zerstörer zerstören das Trölmsiche Schiff) * 6:12Agent J.J. WinchesterDa war eh nur noch Rp drauf * 6:13Just a MessageBoardsFanDIe Trölmischen und Römischen Legionen marschieren nun in den Alpen ein, paralell marschieren deutsche und skandinavische Truppen im Norden ein, Spinatninja und Mittelreichs-Truppen im Westen und das Zarenreich im Osten * 6:13Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. verwischt ihre spuren * 6:13Agent J.J. Winchester(Die Armee der Hölle ist bei jeder der Truppen dabei) * 6:13Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior tötet alle Feindlichen Truppen die in die rpnation einmarschieren wollen * 6:13Just a MessageBoardsFanHahaha, der war gut * 6:14Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior ist máchtigfer als die Sterblichen Truppen * 6:14Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester zerstört weiter die Häuser und tötet alle Bewohner die er finden kann * 6:14Just a MessageBoardsFanDu musst dich für eine Legion entscheiden * 6:14Agent J.J. WinchesterDu bist aber nicht mächtiger als die Dämon!!! * 6:14Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior erstellt tausende Kopien von sich die gegen die evrschiedenen Legionen kämpfen * 6:14Rpfreund* Rpfreund ist ein Eisklotz im weltall * 6:15Agent J.J. Winchester(die Kopien werden von Luzifer aus der Hölle aufgelöst) * 6:15Jasmin van Erpelfund II.JJ, wärst du mit Friedensgesprächen einverstanden? * Dennis300101 hat den Chat verlassen. * 6:15Agent J.J. WinchesterNur wenn ich als Friedensangebot deinen Kopf bekomme? * 6:15Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior erstellt schneller Kopien von sich, als Luzifer zerstören kann * 6:15Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Als Friedensangebot erkenne ich alle Schuld an. * 6:16Agent J.J. Winchester(Junior ist dadurch aber so abgelenkt das die Dämonen alle Kopien abschlachten könne) * Dennis300101 ist dem Chat beigetreten. * 6:16Agent J.J. Winchester(können) * Jasmin mir geht es gerade einfach nur darum das die Tod bist. Das ist eine Sache die für alle gut ist * 6:16Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior erstellt Kopien die weiter Kopien erstellen. * 6:16Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schnappt sich nun Jasmin und will sie mit der Axt enthaupten * 6:17Jasmin van Erpelfund II.Und wieos sollte mein Tod dir dein Glück bringen? * 6:17Just a MessageBoardsFanDie Hauptstadt fällt im Norden und auf dem Parlament-Gebäude werden die skandinavischen Flaggen gehisst * 6:17Agent J.J. Winchester(Luzifer lässt unter Junior ein Loch entstehen wo dieser rein fällt. Beginnt damit dieses mit Magma zu füllen) * 6:17Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior seine Kopien vernichten die feindli9chen Truppen * * Rpfreund Junior teleportiert sich aus dem loch weg * 6:18Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester köpft Jasmin * 6:18Just a MessageBoardsFan* Just a MessageBoardsFan spricht einen Bannzauber, welcher die Kopien vernichtet * * Die Legionen eröffnen das Feuer auf Junior * 6:18Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. war ein pappaufsteller * Rauswurf von Jasmin van Erpelfund II. durch Just a MessageBoardsFan. * Jasmin van Erpelfund II. ist dem Chat beigetreten. * 6:18Jasmin van Erpelfund II.? * 6:18Just a MessageBoardsFanLass dir was besseres einfallen statt meine Sprüche zu klauen * Danke * 6:19Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior teleportiert alle Truppen auf Merkur * 6:19Just a MessageBoardsFanÜbertreibs mal * 6:19Red1-People4Leute, solltet ihr nicht gemeinsam was gegen junior machen, anstatt das ihr gegeneinander kámpft? * 6:19Just a MessageBoardsFan* Die Legionen sind von Luzifer geschützt * 6:20Agent J.J. Winchester(Luzifer sendet die Truppen zurücl * zurück * 6:20Just a MessageBoardsFanDamit du wieder deine Herrschaft aufbauen kannst, gelle? * 6:20Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior sendet die Truppen wieder weg * 6:20Just a MessageBoardsFanNein, diesmal besiegen wir alle Erpelfundischen Düppeler * 6:20Agent J.J. Winchester(Und da sie auf einem Höllenplanten waren sind sie nun stärker * ) * 6:20Red1-People4Mir geht es nur darum, das Junior vernichtet wird. * 6:20Agent J.J. Winchester(Luzifer sorgt dafür das Junior die Truppen nicht mehr weg schicken kann) * 6:21Just a MessageBoardsFanWährend Junior im Süden die Truppen konstant wegteleportiert fällt im Westen DusseldoRPf * 6:21Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior sorgt dafür, das die Truppen nicht mehr in die Rpnation kommen * (Luzifer löst diese Kraft von Junior über die Truppen auf) * 6:21Just a MessageBoardsFanOstpruß ist nun komplett im Besitz von Deutschland * 6:22Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior kann nicht durch Luzifer beeinflusst werden * 6:22Agent J.J. WinchesterJASMIN Zeig dich endlich * 6:22Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior seine Kopien erobern Deutschland * 6:22Just a MessageBoardsFanWährenddessen fällt die gesamte Rpnation * Dennis300101 hat den Chat verlassen. * 6:22Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. möchte keinen krieg * Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester springt auf Jasmin zu und schlägt mit der Axt auf sie ein * 6:38Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. will keinen Krieg * 6:38Rpfreund* Rpfreund hindert JJ daran * 6:38Rpfreund* Rpfreund beschützt Jasmin * 6:38Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester schlägt nun auch Rp * 6:38Rpfreund* Rpfreund verteidigt sich * 6:39Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester versucht Rpfreund zu enthaupt * enthaupten * 6:39Rpfreund* Rpfreund weicht aus und greift JJ von hinten an * 6:39Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester dreht sich und springt zur Seite. Dadurch greift Rp Jasmin an und verletzt sie * 6:39Red1-People4* Red1-People4 versucht alle zum Frieden zu motivieren * 6:40Agent J.J. Winchester* Agent J.J. Winchester ignoriert R1-P4 * 6:40Jasmin van Erpelfund II.* Jasmin van Erpelfund II. weicht im letzten Moment Rpfreund aus * 6:40Agent J.J. Winchester(Luzifer greift Junior währenddessen mit einem Feuerball an) * 6:40RpfreundJJ! Wieso bekämpfst du mich und meine Frau? * 6:41Rpfreund Junior* Rpfreund Junior zerstört mit Mühe den Feuerball.